Madoka's play
by dreamninja
Summary: Madoka decides to direct a play and her friends are the cast


Hikaru frowned Madoka was on her knees in front of Hikaru begging her to be in her play.

"Please Karu it will be fun"Madoka clasped her hands together and looked at Hikaru with her best puppy dog face.

"I doubt that and wipe that look off your face that may work on Ginga but it doesn't work on me"Hikaru turned to walk away but Madoka grabbed her arm.

"Please Karu I will do anything"Madoka begged.

This caught Hikaru's attention "anything"she asked rasing an eyebrow. She turned to Madoka with an evil grin on her face which made Madoka regret saying that.

Madoka couldn't speak so she just gulped and nodded.

"Alright i'll do it"After saying this Hikaru left a speechless Madoka and went onto the stage with a few of her other friends. Madoka composed herself and walked up to the front row of the auditorium.

"Everyone listen up"Madoka said. They all turned to her and looked at her. "Now that I have your attention we can start our rehearsals"Madoka said.

"Will there be fighting"Yuu asked.

"Yep"Madoka said.

"Do we get swords"Masamune asked.

"Fake ones"Madoka said. _No one in their right mind would trust you with a real one._

"Does anyone die"Kenta asked.

"Yep" Madoka said.

"What kind of play is this"Hikaru asked.

"A romantic tragedy"Madoka said posing dramatically.

"What is this play called"Tsubasa asked even though he was pretty sure he already knew.

"Romeo and Juliet"Madoka frowned when a few of the people groaned. "Come on guys at least give it a chance it will be fun"Madoka said.

"Madoka if this is just an excuse for you to kiss Ginga i'm not interested in being a part of it"Hikaru said.

"I'm not in the play i'm the director"Madoka said.

"So who's Juliet"Masamune asked.

"Hikaru" Madoka smiled and handed Hikaru the scrip then she handed everyone else their scripts.

"Wait what I thought I was just gonna have a little part not be one of the main characters"Hikaru said.

"Madoka I think you messed up when you wrote this script"Sophie said.

"Why is that"Madoka asked.

"You forgot one of the most important people"Tsubasa said.

"Who"Madoka asked.

"Romeo"Sophie said.

"I volunteer"Hyoma said.

"We already have a Romeo"Madoka said.

"Where"Masamune asked. Then Kyoya burst into the room.

"There he is now"Madoka said smiling.

"Alright i'm here let's get this over with so I can get Leone back"Kyoya said walking up onto the stage.

"Kyoya you do know what the play is right"Hikaru asked.

"I could care less what it is just give me like a tree costume or something and i'll stand in the back" Everyone just stared at him and he didn't understand why.

"What are all you staring at"Kyoya asked.

"The play is Romeo and Juliet"Tsubasa said.

"So"Kyoya said.

"And you're Romeo"Madoka said handing him his script.

"No way"Kyoya said trying to give her the script back.

"Then you won't get Leone back" Madoka smiled and Kyoya just growled.

_So that's how she got him to do this. But why me and him why couldn't an actual couple be Romeo and Juliet?_

"Now let's get started"Madoka said sitting in a chair on the front row.

**Lady Montague(Mei Mei)**: Where's my son

**Benvolio(Masamune): **I went for a walk this morning. I saw him but when he saw me he walked in the other direction. I assumed he wanted to be alone so I left him.

**Montague(Deshan): **He's been like that for days now. He's either out there or locked up in his room.

"What's my line again"Masamune yelled making Madoka roll her eyes.

"You have the script in your hand look at it"she said.

**Benvolio(Masamune): **Do you know why?

**Montague(Deshan): **No as you know he tends to keep to himself.

**Benvolio(Masamune): **Here he comes now.

_They waited but Romeo(Kyoya) didn't appear._

**Benvolio(Masamune):**I said here he comes now.

"I'm not this is stupid"Kyoya said.

"Kyoya get your butt out here"Madoka yelled. A little later Kyoya finally stepped onto the stage.

**Benvolio(Masamune):**Goodmorning cousin.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**What makes it good?

"Wait stop how come i'm so emo and depressed"Kyoya asked.

"Look that's how it's written don't question it"Madoka said.

**Benvolio(Masamune):**Why are you so depressed is it a girl?

**Romeo(Kyoya):**Not a girl a woman and one who has pledged to forever be a virgin.

**Benvolio(Masamune):**Then forget about her there are plenty of other women out there.

_- - - - - - - - - Time skip- - - - - - - - - - _

**Romeo(Kyoya):**(Kyoya grabs Hikaru's hand)Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you're offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.

"This is stupid do I really have to say this"Kyoya groaned.

"If you want Leone"Madoka said. Kyoya just groaned and looked back at Hikaru.

**Juliet(Hikaru):**

Good pilgrim, you don't give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.

"This is weird can't we skip this part"Hikaru asked.

"No now keep talking"Madoka said.

**Romeo(Kyoya)**:Don't saints and pilgrims have lips too?

**Juliet(Hikaru):**Yes, pilgrim—they have lips that they're supposed to pray with.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I'm praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn't turn to despair.

**Juliet(Hikaru):**Saints don't move, even when they grant prayers.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**Then don't move while I act out my prayer.

"Um Madoka it says we have to kiss"Hikaru said.

"Yeah so"Madoka said.

"That's kinda a big deal"Kyoya said.

"It's just a play don't think of it as you kissing Hikaru think of it as Romeo kissing Juliet"Madoka said. Kyoya just groaned and turned back to Hikaru.

"Do you mind"Kyoya asked.

"Even if I do Madoka's gonna make us"Hikaru said.

Kyoya just sighed and they both awkwardly leaned in and kissed for a very brief moment.

- - - - - - time skip- - - - - - - -

Romeo stood outside Juliet's window looking up at the young woman who was unaware of his presence.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**Look how she leans her hand on her cheek. Oh, I wish I was the glove on that hand so that I could touch that cheek.

"Romeo sounds like a creep"Kyoya said.

- - - - - - -time skip- - - - - -

**Tybalt(Tsubasa):**Draw your sword and fight me Romeo.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**I can't for I love you more than you would ever know.

"This just took a weird turn I go from hating him to loving him that's crazy"Kyoya said.

**Mercutio(Benkei):**If you want to fight fight me.

**Romeo(Kyoya):**No stop both of you.

_Romeo steps in between them but Tybalt reaches around him and stabs Mercutio._

"Wow Tybalt's a real dick"Kyoya said.

"At least i'm not an emotional wreck like you"Tsubasa said.

"GUYS FOCUS"Madoka yelled.

"Curse both your families and all this fighting"Mercutio(Benkei) said. Then he died.

**Romeo(Kyoya):** I will avenge his death.

"Thanks Kyoya buddy"Benkei said.

"Benkei dead people don't talk"Madoka yelled.

Kyoya drew his sword and stabbed Tybalt just like he had done to Mercutio.

"Yo-Yo why did you kill Tsubasa"Yuu yelled going to Tsubasa and crying.

"Yuu i'm not really dead i'm just acting"Tsubasa said opening his eyes.

- - - - - - - - time skip- - - - - - - -

Juliet(Hikaru) waited for her love to come to her. Tonight was their wedding night and she was fully prepared to give herself to him.

"Wait what she's like 13"Hikaru said.

"Romeo's weird if he likes a girl that young she's probably still flat chested"Kyoya said.

- - - - - - - time skip- - - - - -

Romeo holds the poison to his lips and drinks it then falls to the ground dead.

"Wait I knew her for three days and in that time we got married and now i'm killing myself over her"Kyoya said.

Juliet wakes up to find Romeo dead and kisses his lips hoping some of the poison is still on his lips.

"Why would she kiss a dead guy"Hikaru asked.

Then she saw his dagger and stabbed herself with it.

"Teenagers in this time were crazy but i'm glad they died"Hikaru said.

"Why"Madoka asked.

"Because now the stories over"Hikaru said.

"Alright guys the plays tonight so rehearse your lines and be ready"Madoka said. Everyone left except for Hikaru and Kyoya who were backstage.

"Hey Hikaru I was wondering if you would want to practice with me"Kyoya said.

"Sure"Hikaru said. They went to a scene then got to the part where they were supposed to kiss

"Do you just wanna skip that part"Hikaru asked.

"It's like Madoka said we should do what's on the script"Kyoya said.

"O-ok"Hikaru said blushing as Kyoya leaned in to kiss her.

When their lips connected this time they didn't pull away. Instead Hikaru wrapped her arms around his neck running one hand through his hair and Kyoya but one hand on her cheek and the other behind her head to deepen the kiss.

When they finally pulled away they were both out of breath.

"I think I messed up maybe we should try that again"Hikaru said smiling. Kyoya just grinned and pulled her closer to him for another make out session.


End file.
